


Sanctuary

by Raelly



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff and Smut, Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Morning Sex, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelly/pseuds/Raelly
Summary: A lazy morning in the wake of a hard-won victory.
Relationships: Warrior of Light & Thancred Waters, Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna toss this one out before I succumb to the 5.2 jitters. I apologise in advance for the probably terrible rhyming, english is my secondary language but Thancred's bard cover is something I enjoy the thought of. This is pure and utter selfindulgence on my part.

He woke to a warm body settling against his side, while the weight of an arm came to rest over his back. Cracking an eye open, Thancred raised his head from the pillow enough to glance over his shoulder at Viana to confirm that yes, she was still very much asleep.

Warmth stirred in his chest at the sight of her nestling closer to him, her breath a soft tickle against his arm. Careful not to jostle her too much, he moved from lying on his stomach to roll onto his side. Despite his efforts, there was a sharp noise of protest from her as she tried to grasp at his back.

“Thancred?” Her voice was rough with sleep, cracking around his name. Their eyes met as she drowsily squinted up at him from beneath the messy tresses falling over her eyes, lips pursed and her eyebrows knit together in a frown.

Smiling gently, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, tucking her head under his chin. “Shh, go back to sleep,” he replied softly.

Making a quiet, satisfied sound she huddled closer to him, one of her legs hooking over his. Lingering partway between asleep and awake, Thancred slipped one hand under her shirt so he could rub small circles against her lower back with his thumb.

The only reaction from her was another soft, content noise before she relaxed once more, evidently back to sleeping. The rest they’d had at Eulmore had barely been enough to get them through the celebrations at the Crystarium come nightfall. Glancing towards the window, Thancred could judge from the light that it was still early. They couldn’t have had more than a few bells worth of rest by now. Aside from meeting with the Exarch later, in the evening, there was nowhere they needed to be, and Twelve be his witness, he’d be damn sure she got to sleep for as long as she wanted to. If someone did try to bother her about some miniscule business today, he would bar the door to the room. She deserved her rest.

He pressed a kiss to the top of Viana’s head before he let himself drift off to sleep once more, content with having her safely in his arms.

\----

How much later it was that he woke up to her trying to wiggle out of his embrace, he did not know. At some point, he’d settled onto his back, but she was still pressed against his side.

With a low groan, Thancred tightened his arms around her, setting off pinpricks in the one that’d been trapped under her.

Viana instantly stilled. “Forgive me, I didn’t mean to wake you,” she whispered. Soft lips brushed over his cheek. Without opening his eyes, he caught her mouth in a light kiss.

“Got somewhere to be?” he asked quietly.

“The sun’s up,” she replied before kissing him once more.

He snorted. She’d nearly died, and already seemed stressed to go about whatever other tasks were at hand. “It was rising when we went to bed.”

Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he opened them to find her resting her chin in her hand, watching him in turn with a small, gentle smile playing on her lips while idly tracing small patterns over his bare chest with her fingers. Her dark, burgundy hair was messier than usual, stray strands falling this and that way over her eyes. But what really struck him was how at peace she looked – at last unburdened by all the worries and concerns that’d weighted her down ever since he’d been reunited with her here in the First.

Raising his hand, Thancred cradled her cheek. Viana leaned into the touch, her eyes drifting close for a moment. It felt like he should say something, yet no words came to mind. Instead he sat up enough to slant his mouth over hers, relishing in how readily she moved to settle into his embrace. When he lay back down, she moved with him, all while they exchanged slow, lingering kisses that made his stomach twist pleasantly.

The tips of her fingers trailed over his jaw and neck, soft caresses tracing his collarbones and chest before sweeping back upwards – gentle, as if he was something precious to be handled with care. It was not a way he was used to being touched, his breath catching in his throat for the barest of moments. He could only hope she felt the same when he let his hands wander over her hips and back, his fingertips tracing scars he’d only just started to memorize the placements of, pausing to innocently rub little circles into her skin above the waistline of her smalls.

“How are you feeling?” he finally asked quietly against her lips. Though he hadn’t had anything to drink the night prior thanks to Urianger’s rather pointed needling, he’d noticed she’d been at the very least buzzed by the time they festivities had died down at the break of dawn and he’d been able to steal off with her to his room, rather than hers.

“Mm, right now?” she replied softly, pausing to press another kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Very good.” There was a low, husky note to her voice that set off sparks of desire in his body, though he did his best to ignore them. “How about you, love?”

Smiling, Thancred let his fingers trace her spine for a few ilms, enjoying the way she arched in response. “Oh, dreadful pain,” he murmured in reply. “Not sure I’ll be able to move from here anytime soon.”

“Oh no, perhaps I should run and fetch Urianger then,” she drawled, warm laughter lacing her words.

She made as if to rise from the bed, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her once more, keeping her trapped against his chest. “No need, I have a remedy in mind.”

Laughing under her breath, Viana tilted her head to the side. “And what’s that?”

The corners of her eyes crinkled with her smile as she traced one of his Archon sigils with her fingertip. A small shiver rolled down his spine at the contact. “You being allowed to rest, not being bothered by anyone,” he responded earnestly as he caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

Thancred watched as her expression softened into one of gentle love, so open and bare that he for a moment felt like it was too much, that he had to turn away. But it was an old reflex, one he staunchly ignored. Instead he remained still as she absently swept back his hair from his eyes, running her fingertips through it in the process.

“Planning on keeping me in bed all day, are you?” she asked quietly with an amused twinkle in her eyes.

He quirked a small, playful smile at her. “Well, half of it, at the very least.”

Making a contemplative noise, she trailed her fingertips over his cheek, along his jaw until his chin. “I guess that doesn’t sound so bad,” she whispered. Then she ducked her head, her lips finding his once more in a series of slow, seemingly never-ending kisses that just melded together into one. It felt lazy and indulgent, like they’d earned to remain idle together between warm sheets. Arguably, by most people’s standards, they had.

Gathering her close, he smoothly rolled them both over. Quiet peals of laughter were muffled against his lips as he continued kissing her, savouring in just trailing his fingers over her body and feeling her hands slide over his in turn.

As few opportunities as they’d had to sleep together, literally and figuratively, Thancred was certain he’d never get tired of feeling her arch into his touch – be it just a hand on her thigh, a light, teasing brush against her stomach, or caress against her back. The slide of her lips against his grew a little bit more insistent, needier as they both grasped at each other firmer. Letting his hand drift down over her stomach, her shirt already pushed up to under her breasts, Thancred traced the waistline of her smalls with a light touch, quietly asking for permission. He got it in the form of a languid roll of her hips and a needy little sigh. Smiling, he tugged down the garment over her legs and tossed it somewhere to the floor.

“Roll onto your side,” he murmured. She gave him a curious look, but willingly let him direct her so she had her back to him. Thancred scattered kisses over her neck as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her back snugly against his chest. Viana relaxed into his embrace with a pleased exhale, tilting her head to give him better access to her neck. Owing to that she was taller than him, it wasn’t like he normally could embrace her quite like this. But it felt good to hold her, to nuzzle the slope of her shoulder, feel her every breath. And he was in no particular hurry, content to remain in this indolent, languid mood for once, using his free hand to draw random patterns over her skin and feeling her muscles shift under his touch.

Slowly, he let his fingers drift down over her thigh, nudging her to hook her leg over his.

“Thancred..?”

At the questioning tone of her mumble, he paused to idly caress and knead her leg as he pressed a gentle kiss behind her ear. “Uncomfortable?”

Viana shook her head slightly, her hand coming up to caress his shoulder as she looked back at him with a small smile. “No, it is fine, love.”

“Then relax and let me take care of you, darling,” he whispered. Curled around her like this, he could feel the shiver that shook her as he trailed his fingers up the inside of her thigh, letting his nails graze her skin. There was a sharp inhale from her, her back tensing in anticipation, when he finally drew his hand over her sex, coating his fingertips in her slick. The feeling of her warmth, so wet already, made his cock twitch. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured into her ear. Small, wonderful little sounds fell from her lips as he dipped his fingers between her folds, caressing her with unhurried motions.

“Thancred,” she gasped, just as he dragged his fingers up to touch her where he knew she craved it, circling her clit as he gave her neck a small nip. Immediately, her hips twitched into his hand, accompanied by a breathless moan. Keeping the pressure light, he settled into a slow rhythm, intent on slowly building up her pleasure.

“Tease.”

The groaned accusation made Thancred press a smile against her skin. “We’re in no hurry, darling.” For once.

Her hand came up to loosely thread through his hair, just caressing him as best she could. It none the less drew a satisfied groan from him. When he heard her curse under her breath a moment later, her voice strained with need, and her back curled to press against his chest, he applied a little bit more pressure to his ministrations before letting his hand slip lower to press a finger into her. A no small amount of pride bristled in his chest as he set about with unravelling her, every twist of his wrist sending another gasp or moan or whispered praise for him spilling from her lips. He greedily drank up every single little sound while he nuzzled the side of her neck, scattering loving kisses over her skin in between whispering sweet nothings of his own into her ear.

It was captivating to see and feel her come undone like this, that old, familiar sense of pride and satisfaction of successfully pleasuring his partner amplified by the bond they shared, what he felt for her. It was a privileged feeling, that he was the one who got to see her like this – unguarded and decidedly mortal, caught in the throes of pleasure. With her writhing so sweetly against his rapidly growing arousal, sending jolts of pleasure ricocheting up his spine, it was hard to resist lazily rolling his hips against her in turn.

But not before long he could feel her fluttering around his fingers, her breaths shallow.

“’m – a-ah- close,” Viana moaned, her voice low and husky. He could feel her trembling, her fingers grasping at the sheets and the arm he had around her.

“I’ve got you,” Thancred rumbled in reply. It didn’t take much more than a few well-timed curls of his hand before she crested. With a hoarse cry, her body grew taut like a bowstring as she shivered apart, gasping his name. The sounds and feeling of her peaking rushed straight down his spine, coiling deep into his abdomen. Humming softly, he placed kisses to her neck as he kept caressing her, easing her through her climax until she once more relaxed into his arms. Her chest was heaving, lips parted as she panted for breath.

Slipping his hand from her, he discretely wiped it off on his own smallclothes before he carefully nudged her leg down from over his. He ached and burned for her, his hard cock trapped between them, but he elected to just keep nosing and kissing what he could reach of her bared skin over the collar of her shirt, while caressing her stomach, the tips of his fingers brushing against the underside of her breasts. He was in no hurry to see to his own needs.

After a moment, Viana turned her head towards him, and he loosened his hold on her so she could twist around onto her back. A pretty blush coloured her cheeks, and there was a sated, somewhat drowsy look in her heavy-lidded eyes as she looked up at him with a fond smile. “Is this how you plan to keep me in bed?” she murmured, an eyebrow arched. Gentle fingers skimmed along his jaw, down over his chest, his skin tingling in the wake of her touch.

Lowering his head, he nuzzled his nose against hers with a crooked smile. “Is it working?” 

“’tis a most dastardly scheme,” she quipped.

Chuckling, Thancred nipped at her bottom lip. “Sometimes one has to play dirty,” he retorted, letting his voice drop down a few octaves, as he inched his hand up under her shirt to close his fingers around a full breast, kneading it. Her lashes fluttered when he rolled its rosy peak between his fingers, the sudden hitch to her breath making her arch into his touch. Ducking his head he trailed open-mouthed kisses up her neck.

Viana moaned quietly, her head falling back against the pillow to bare her neck for him. “Still a rogue at heart,” she whispered, her breathy tone making his stomach twist pleasantly.

“Managed to steal yours, did I not?” he teased before dragging his teeth over her earlobe. 

As he’d hoped, it made her laugh softly, even as her breath stuttered and he felt her tremble. Her hands returned to his jaw, pulling him back up to meet her gaze. “Still a bard as well, evidently.” Smiling in return, Viana tilted her head up to brush her lips to his in slow, lingering kiss that left him with a distinct need of more when she slumped back against the bed. 

The tensions of arousal thrummed under his skin. Smoothing his hand down her body, Thancred fixed her with his most charming smile. “ _Oh Warrior of Darkness, crowned by starlight so bright_ ,” he purred, watching her eyes widen and the blush on her cheeks intensify. “ _By her might, blessed night brought back…_ ” he nuzzled his nose against hers, the amusement at her reaction to an initially light-hearted jest making way for something more sombre and earnest. “ _Oh Warrior Light, bathed in sunlight so bright, she whom banished Darkness most foul…_ ” He felt her hold her breath as he brushed his lips against hers, the words rolling off his tongue seemingly by their own accord. “ _Oh Warrior of Light and Dark, hopebringer, dawnbringer, keeper of my heart; my friend… my lover… my guiding star when all seem for naught_ ,” he finally whispered gently, feeling the truth of the words resonating through his entire being as surely as he felt her fingertips caress his jaw.

Viana inhaled sharply through her nose when he kissed her properly – slow and firm, trying to pour all the love he felt for her into it. Her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair as she cradled him close. “I love you too,” she whispered against his lips. The raw intensity to her tone made Thancred’s chest tighten and he shivered, despite the overwhelming heat in his body.

Part of him wanted to wait, to spend some more time just worshipping her with his hands and mouth, to hear her sweet cries. But the lingering, intense need to just feel her, to remain close to her won out, the warmth of her embrace too alluring. In between slow kisses they helped each other out of their remaining clothes, gentle touches skimming over scars, still fading bruises and recently closed-up wounds.

There was nothing hurried about their motions, not even when he settled between her thighs and easily buried himself in her velvet heat. Pleasure curled through him, bringing with it a comfortable haze that draped itself over his mind as she wrapped her legs around his hips, urging him deeper within her. It felt like they fit together so perfectly, their bodies pressed together as if the smallest gap was too much to bear. 

A mere couple of days ago she’d been lying unconscious in bed, her very soul deteriorating under the force of all the Light she was harbouring, teetering on the edge of turning into a final Lightwarden. Feeling her warm skin against his, their breaths mingling as they rested their foreheads together, it was like the last threads of fears finally melted away, making way for warm relief at being allowed to have her close once more. He caught her hand and entwined their fingers, just as he rolled his hips. The quiet moan it drew from her was swallowed by him, as he caught her lips once more in a slow, intense kiss. 

They fell into a leisurely rhythm as they chased their release in-between quiet, soft-spoken words of praise and love, while gentle kisses muffled pleased moans and sighs. It was a moment he never wanted to end.

Pressing his nose against the curve of her jaw, Thancred felt his body tense and quiver with the pleasure wound so tight in him - molten heat just simmering under his skin, making his entire body burn.

Viana moaned softly, one hand squeezing his, the other grasping at his back. She throbbed around him, tugging at his self-control, until she finally tensed up, her body curling around his as she gasped out his name. There was naught he could do but get pulled along with her over the edge and into momentary oblivion, moaning her name in return. As the tensions slowly melted away from his limbs, it left a satisfying, heavy feeling in its wake, his breath returned. 

Thancred trailed kisses over her shoulder as they both seemed content to just be still for a moment. Her fingers were slowly curling through the hairs at the nape of his neck, her hot breath tickling his skin. When he moved to lie at her side, she turned to remain in his embrace, an arm once more draped over his waist. Smiling, he brushed back her hair from her eyes. The sight of her relaxed and sated, basking in the afterglow took his breath away for a moment. He could only hope and pray to the Twelve that he’d be allowed to see her like this, with her cheeks flushed and eyes bright, a fond smile on her lips as she looked back at him with love plain in her gaze, countless more times.

Sighing contently, she pressed herself close to him, her fingers sliding up and down his back. “Hope no one comes looking for us for a while,” she murmured.

Thancred hummed softly, “Unless we have been more indiscrete than I think we have been, I doubt anyone not part of our group will look for you in my room.” He pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth and wrapped his arm around her in turn.

Her brow knitted together in confusion, and she leaned up to peer over his shoulder. “Oh,” she mumbled when she realised it indeed was his room. “Clever.” She paused, glancing down at him. “I was pretty tired last night, was I not?”

Chuckling, he gave her a lazy grin. “There may have been a few times I feared you'd fall asleep standing up, yes.”

Viana laughed quietly and lay back down, her lips finding his once more. It was not long before they both drifted back to sleep, loosely wrapped around each other, safe under the warmth of the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> You are welcome to point out mistakes! I'm sure a dozen have slipped me by. I have the rest of my SFW WoL/Thancred stories gathered in 'Lights in the Darkness' on my profile. I just post these NSFW ones separately for the sake of content warnings.


End file.
